


Dream A Little Dream

by Allecto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dementia, Derek/Stiles if you squint, Gen, M/M, spoilers through 3x19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allecto/pseuds/Allecto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's me," Stiles says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream A Little Dream

“It’s me,” Stiles says, and Allison smiles, takes his hand.

“Me too,” she says, and hands him an emitter.

Stiles doesn’t show her John’s nameplate, just the shrapnel headed for the sheriff’s station. Allison has the case of cash, the arrow, the tripwire.

Stiles has the wrapping paper, to cover the boxes and all the little things that don’t belong.

* * *

“It’s me,” Stiles says, and Scott believes him, because Scott always believes him.

Scott always forgets that wolves and foxes don’t get along.

Scott thinks it’s a folktale. 

Stiles whispers, “it’s me, Scott, I swear it’s me,” and Stiles runs his fingers along the sword hilt and Stiles smiles while he twists it and Scott says, “this isn’t you, Stiles, please,” but Scott would do anything for Stiles.

Even die, if necessary.

* * *

“It’s me,” Stiles says, “please, it’s me, what are you doing?”

“Hunting a fox,” Deaton says. 

Stiles takes in the needles, the mountain ash, the jar of fireflies. He swallows. “Please,” he says, “please, it’s okay, it’s—it’s _me_.” 

* * *

“It’s me,” Stiles says, “I swear it’s me,” and the words are a soft, insistent breath of air against Derek’s lips. Derek swallows them down, kisses them back into Stiles’s mouth, and for a minute, a sweet, beautiful minute imagines they’re real.

When he opens his eyes they’re blue, and Stiles is surrounded by darkness in the shape of a fox.

Stiles smiles.

* * *

“It’s Allison,” Chris says, and won’t meet anyone’s eyes.

“But Stiles—”

“Scott,” Melissa says. “The MRI—”

“No,” Scott says, “Mom.”

Melissa pulls him close. “I’m sorry, Honey. There was atrophy, it’s—he’s been hallucinating for awhile now, John thinks.”

“I can bite him.” Scott pulls back, looks to Derek. “I can fix it.”

“Werewolves age,” Derek says. “We heal, but we still—it isn’t. an injury.”

Isaac asks, “what about Allison?”

“Her,” Derek says, “we can fix.” 

* * *

“It’s me,” Stiles says, burying his face in John’s shoulder. “Please, Dad.”

“Of course you are.”

Stiles trembles in his arms, shakes and gasps and cries like he hasn’t since Claudia died, and John says, “of course it’s you, Stiles,” and kisses the side of his head and fathers are easy that way.

* * *

“Hey man,” Scott says. “It’s, um. It’s me, Stiles. Scott.”

Stiles looks through him.

“Stiles?”

His hand is gentle on Stiles’s shoulder, but Stiles startles back so hard he hits his head against the wall. 

“Who’s there? Who—I can see you. I can—”

“Stiles!”

“It’s me,” Stiles says. “No shadow, no shadow, no shadow.” The fox-like darkness pulses, constricts. Disappears.

“No shadow,” Scott says.

Stiles pulls his knees to his chest. He meets Scott’s eyes and nods once, firmly. “It’s me.”

* * *

“It’s me,” Stiles says.

The darkness whispers back, “it’s us.”

* * *

“Hey kiddo,” John says. “I brought lunch. Turkey burger and carrots, see? And for you, the real thing, complete with curly fries.”

Stiles tilts his head, glances from the burger to John.

“Stiles?”

“It’s me,” Stiles says. He gives John half a smile, even eats a couple of fries. The sun dips behind a cloud, and Stiles stiffens.

“It’s okay.” John reaches for him, pulls him close like he did when Stiles was six and afraid of thunderstorms. “It’s just a cloud, it’s okay, Stiles, it’s nothing.”

“It’s me,” Stiles whispers. “it’s me it’s me it’s me it’s me oh God, it’s me it’s ME.”

John rubs his back.

“I know it is,” he says.

Stiles won’t eat burgers after that, or fries.

* * *

“I missed you,” Stiles says.

Derek sits by the side of his bed, reaches for his hand.

“I missed you, Mom.”

Derek swallows.

“Hi baby,” Claudia says, “it’s me.”

“Yeah,” Stiles says. “Me too.”

* * *

“It’s me,” Stiles says.

Lydia screams.

* * *

Stiles smiles, and doesn’t speak.


End file.
